1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an electrode, which contacts a mating electrode provided on a cartridge.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a cartridge, which is detachably attached to a frame, and a plurality of electrodes, which protrude from the frame toward the cartridge, is conventionally known. The electrodes may be arranged in an upstream position and a downstream position along an attaching direction to attach the cartridge to the frame and contact on-cartridge mating electrodes, which are arranged on the cartridge, when the cartridge is correctly attached to the frame. The electrode arranged in the upstream position may be passed over by some of non-mating on-cartridge electrodes when the cartridge is being attached to or detached from the frame.